It's supposed to be a joke but they ended up together
by Aurum Fire
Summary: It's supposed to be a joke but who expected that their joke will come true? Max and Devin used to joke that if ever Max have a granddaughter she'll end up with his son Kevin. Then 4 teens fall out of the sky and guess what Gwen and Kevin are together. A joke turned out to be real is just impossible but not this one...


30 years in the past...

Max and Devin are currently training in the plumber's base. Max is the magister but he wants to be treated normally and not as an officer.

" Hey Max, your daughter in law, Natalie is pregnant with your second grandchild right?", Devin asks.  
>" Yes.", Max replies.<br>" Do you think you'll have a granddaughter this time?", he asks again.  
>" I hope so.", he replies. "How is that son of yours, Kevin doing?", he asks his friend.<br>" He's doing great, he's just a month old yet he looks so much like me. Handsome like his father. Who knows maybe if you have a granddaughter they'll end up together.", he replies cheekily.  
>" Perhaps but we don't know what the baby is yet. I guess we'll see about that, eh.", he says.<br>" That we'll be so long but we really can't tell what will happen.", he replies.

Suddenly a portal opens and four teenagers falls out of it.

" Owww... seriously Gwen can't you make the landing easier.", the brown haired boy says.  
>" Shut it tennyson, can't you just be thankful that we're safe. We could've been goners if we haven't been teleported out of there.", the black haired boy tells him.<br>" Can you two stop fighting please?", the asian, black haired girl asks cradling the galvanic mechamorph in her arms.  
>" Sorry Jules.", the brown haired boy apologizes.<br>" I have a massive headache.", the red haired girl says and the black haired boy immediately rushes to her side.  
>" You should rest.", he says worried.<br>" I'll be fine okay. No need to fuss over me, Kev.", the girl says.

Max and Devin looks at the teens, they're not that hurt but it's obvious that they're not from here.

" Uhmmm.. excuse me who are you and what are you doing here and please close that **"thing" **", Devin says and the red haired girl extends her palms shooting a beam of pink mana at the portal and it closes.  
>" Whoa, Max your wife can do that right?", he asks his friend.<br>" Yes except for the portal.", his friend replies.  
>" Grandpa?", the red haired girl asks after hearing the name Max.<br>" We're not in our time and grandpa Max would probably be in his 50's right now.", the brown haired boy tells her quietly so no one would hear.  
>" Excuse me but who are you four?", Max asks them.<br>" I'm Ben, this is Julie my girlfriend, that's Kevin, Gwen, his girlfriend and my cousin.", he introuces himself and the others to us.  
>" Pleased to meet you. You're not from this time, aren't you?", Max asks them.<br>" No we're not. Our grandpa is a plumber but he's in his 50's right now. Kevin's dad is a plumber too but he's probably in his 30's right now. Julie isn't a plumber or even related to them but we are.", Gwen replies.  
>" I see. Why are you unsure of Kevin's dad's age?", Devin asks them.<br>" It's complicated, his father died when he was 3 so we really haven't met him but I think we'll meet him here.", she replies.

Max's POV

That Kevin is an osmosian and Gwen is an anodite. Verdona is an anodite so I know but based on what I can see she's only part anodite while Kevin is half osmosian. The two always rival each other but these two are different, I guess that's the human side of them. Ben has the omnitrix on his arm, Julie is human but she has a galvanic mechamorph, it's almost normal not a robot.

" I'm sorry to hear that. You three are plumbers in your time right?", I ask them.  
>" Yes.", Kevin replies simply holding Gwen close to him.<p>

Overprotective type...

" I'll have a place arranged for you to stay in while you're here.", I tell them.  
>" Thanks that would be helpful.", he says cockily reminding me of Devin.<p>

Now that you mention it, he has a great resemblance to him. Their smirks are identical, their cocky attitudes, and other things about him. It's almost as if they're related somehow, as if Devin is his father. Gwen said the word grandpa when she heard my name are they my grandchildren?

" What is your full names?", I ask them.

They gulped making me believe my suspicions even more.

" Well, are you going to tell us?", Devin adds knowing my intentions as well.  
>" Gwendolyn Tennyson.", Gwen says.<br>" Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.", Ben says.  
>" Julie Yamamoto.", Julie says.<br>" Kevin Ethan... Levin.", Kevin says making Devin gasp.  
>" You're my son.", was the only thing Devin can say and pulls him into a bear hug.<br>" Dad, can't breathe.", he says and he releases him.  
>" Sorry son. I got excited and you grew up handsomely.", he says and suddenly he turns solemn."I died?", he asks.<p>

Kevin obviously doesn't want to talk about it and he turns to Gwen, begging.

" You and grandpa were on a mission together. Ragnarok attacked your ship, you absorbed the energy because the system's going haywire. It was the only chance of saving you both, Ragnarok was imprisoned while you died. Grandpa told Kevin's mom that you were dead but Kevin didn't know. He thought that you were missing in action. Ragnarok showed up years later that's when Kevin found out. He went after him and Ragnarok was incenerated when he fell in the sun. At least that's what I know.", Gwen explains.  
>" That's really helpful dear. Sorry, I wasn't there when you grew up son.", he apologizes to Kevin.<br>" It's alright.", Kevin replies.  
>" I don't want to break the moment but which of my children are your parents?", I ask the two kids.<br>" My dad's Carl and I don't have a sibling.", Ben says.  
>" Ken's my older brother, Frank is my dad.", Gwen says.<br>" Isn't that sweet, a family reunion?", an unfamiliar voice says.

The kids turned to the direction of the voice.

" Charmcaster.", they say in unison.  
>" I was wondering where you are. Your spell went haywire Gwenny?", she asks sarcastically.<br>" Oh since you're here did your spell went haywire too?", she asks back making Kevin smirk at her.  
>" Why you! Golems attack them, I'll have Gwen!", she orders them and soon chaos broke out.<p>

The two are floating in the air exchanging beams of mana at each other while the others handle the golems.

Kevin's POV

That witch never learns her lesson. They were fighting each other but Gwen doesn't notice a golem charging at her.

" Gwen, look out!", I yelled at her but there was no time to dodge.

I tackled her to the ground and Charmcaster took the blow.

" Curse you!", she yells before she's knocked into a wall.

She throws a beam of mana at Max, knocking him to the ground. I feel Gwen start to shake as I feel her anodite  
>slowly take over her.<p>

" Nobody hits my family!", she yells, her anodite taking over her completely.

She attacks her nonstop and her staff breaks, leaving her vulnerable.

" Gwen, stop it!", I tell her wrapping my arms around her from behind and she calms down reverting back to her human form.  
>" I almost lost it again.", she says and I turned her to face me and I kiss her forehead.<br>" I know. We'll send her to the null void.", I tell her.  
>" We'll take care of that, in the mean time, you get some sleep. There are no vacant rooms in the base so you'll stay in the Rustbucket with us. You'll have to share a bed though.", Max tells us.<br>" It's fine. We'll take the couch, that's where we sleep most of the time when we came out of battles and you offered to let us stay for the night.", I inform him.

We went inside the Rust Bucket and me and Gwen curl up on the couch and we fall asleep instantly.

Max's POV

The kids are leaving today. They've grown up so much, they're so much like their fathers.

" Well, it's time for you to go home." I tell them and I was tackled in hugs.  
>" We'll miss you grandpa.", they tell me.<br>" I'll miss you too.", I reply holding out the null void egg where Charmcaster is in so she can be sent by them to the null void in their time.  
>" Tell your mom I love her.", Devin says.<br>" I will.", he replies and joins them.

Gwen opened a portal and one by one they went through. A beam of mana surrounded us though, I know Gwen is removing our memories and I let it. Before it completely went away...

" It's supposed to be a joke but they ended up together...", Devin says and I started feeling drowsy.

I chuckled a bit knowing he's right. Too bad we won't remember this and they won't either but I'm happy with the way things turned out...

**THE END**

**A/N: Sorry this is just a one shot but I appreciate when someone reads my stories...**


End file.
